


life is more than surviving

by thecoquimonster



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, some temporary Percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoquimonster/pseuds/thecoquimonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a 97 years spent in a space station waiting for the Earth to be survivable after nuclear fallout, a hundred juvenile delinquents are sent down to the ground. But Annabeth had never imagined that people would still be living on Earth, and she certainly never imagined that she'd fall for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we're back, bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Reynabeth won't appear for a very long while, so please bear with me as I write this. I just love this idea! It wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to. Enjoy!

Annabeth had always imagined what it would be like to feel wind in her hair or what the smell of the rain was. She’d read about it in countless of books. They’d never described exactly what the scent of rain was, but she supposed that was the point. It was just assumed that a person knew. How could authors have imagined that one day there would be a nuclear apocalypse? That it wasn’t just a thing of fiction? That Annabeth, her family, and countless others were living in an aftermath, in a space station far above Earth?

She dreamed what everyone else on the Ark did. She dreamed of scooping up piles of sand. She dreamed of tall, towering trees. Of birds chirping. She had the same tug to go down to Earth. To go _home._ But it wasn’t possible. Not for another hundred years, anyway. And they’d all be dead before then.

Annabeth raised her head for a moment and let out a long exhale. She looked back down and flipped the page in her book and continued to read. There wasn’t much else she could do.

The door to her cell opened.

Annabeth closed the book and looked at the guards.

“Against the wall,” one of them ordered.

“What’s going on?” she asked, her heart starting to pound. Not already.

The guards didn’t answer, only took her arm and attached something that Annabeth could only describe as a shackle to her wrist.

A lump started to form in her throat. “No, no, please, I don’t turn eighteen for another month.”

“Your necklace,” was all the guard said.

“No, no, it was my father’s.” Annabeth grabbed her necklace with her free arm. It was made of beads, something she’d made as a child. Her father’s wedding ring hung on it like a pendent, the last gift he’d given her before he was executed. She wouldn’t let these asshole guards take it from her. If she was going to be executed today, she would die wearing the necklace.

A guard grabbed her arm, trying to make her rip the necklace off. She elbowed him and kicked him away. She stepped on toes and punched guts and kicked groins. Annabeth stumbled out of her cell, tensing when she saw that all the other juvenile transgressors were being herded out of their own cells.

“Annabeth!” she heard her mother’s voice. She turned to see Athena jogging toward her.

“Mom?” she asked. “What’s going on?”

Her blood went cold as she realized. “You’re killing us, aren’t you? Executing all of us so everyone else can have enough air.”

“No, no,” said Athena, finally reaching her and putting her hands on Annabeth’s shoulders. “Annabeth, you’re all being sent to the ground.”

“The ground? But we –we’ll die, we can’t survive –the radiation –” It was all too much for Annabeth to take in. Everything was happening too fast.

“Listen,” her mother said in a stern tone, the gray eyes that Annabeth had inherited hard as steel, “you are getting a chance to survive. And you will survive. I’m sure of it.”

Annabeth nodded, and her mother looked at her father’s necklace. “Tuck it under your shirt if you want to keep it.”

Annabeth quickly did as her mother said. They shared a hug before Annabeth was herded by the guards into the drop ship they would use to travel back down to Earth.

~.~.~

“Grover? Why the hell are you here?” Annabeth asked as her old friend sat next to her. She was curious as to how goody-two-shoes Grover Underwood ended up on the drop ship with the other ninety-nine juvenile delinquents.

“When I heard that they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested,” Grover said. “I came for you.” He glanced behind them. “And Percy.”

Annabeth turned around so fast that her neck ached. “Percy? When the fuck did you get arrested?”

He grinned. “Like, three months ago?”

She rolled her eyes and turned back forward.

Someone screamed as the drop ship began to shake violently. Annabeth guessed that they’d entered Earth’s atmosphere.

A television screen came to life, showing Chancellor Zeus’ face. Annabeth tightened her grip around her safety belt. The video –which was probably pre-recorded, just showed Chancellor Zeus yap on about how they –the prisoners –had been given a second chance at life.

“We would’ve sent others to see if Earth was survivable again, but frankly, your crimes have made you expendable,” said the chancellor.

“Dick!” someone screamed.

Annabeth heard the chancellor say that their crimes will be forgiven, slightly above the ruckus that the other ninety-nine prisoners were making. He continued to go on about where they would land, how to survive, etc.

Percy crossed Annabeth’s line of sight, floating. “Check it out. I got floated after all.”

“Percy, this is serious,” Annabeth said, teeth clenched. “Strap in before the parachutes deploy.”

Too late. Percy crashed to the wall. “Shit.”

“Are you okay?” she called.

“Yeah,” he said. “Just –gonna buckle in now.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She didn’t bother to tell him that he shouldn’t have unbuckled in the first place.  Suddenly the lights went dark. Emergency lights turned on.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re going to crash!” Annabeth heard.

Oh God, no please.

There was a loud boom, and then silence.

People slowly started unbuckling their seatbelts. A girl a little younger than Annabeth reached the door and was about to open it.

“Don’t!” Annabeth warned. “If we breathe in the air, we could die.”

“We’re dead if we stay in here anyway,” she said. She met Annabeth’s gaze with kaleidoscope eyes. There was no way she could decide the color.

Annabeth could see the logic in her argument.

“Hey, it’s the klepto,” said some guy.  “Piper McLean.”

“Watch it,” the girl hissed.

Annabeth grabbed Piper’s arm and shook her head. “Give them something else to remember you by. Be the first person to touch the ground in a hundred years.”

Piper looked at Annabeth with wariness, but the idea seemed to tempt her too much. The door fell into a walkway, and Piper walked on the metal, her footsteps echoing. When she got to the edge, she hesitated for a moment, looking at the dark brown earth. She blinked up into the sky. Piper took the last step, finally touching the ground. She turned to the others, breaking into a grin. “We’re back, bitches!”


	2. 99 bottles of beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this on my birthday. It's like a birthday present to myself!

Everyone was cheering around her. Annabeth grinned. It was …this was _better_ than she could have imagined. The air felt so clean; not the musty still air of the Ark. There was wind brushing her cheeks. The sunrays peeking past the green leafy branches of the trees warmed her skin. This was so cool. She just hoped that radiation wouldn’t still kill them.

Annabeth took out the map that Chancellor Zeus had provided for them to get to Mount Weather. There, as the chancellor had explained in the video, they would find food and shelter. She frowned as she looked at the landscape and compared it to her map.

Percy bumped her shoulder. “Why so serious? It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion.”

“Yeah it's not like we almost did,” she said, rolling her eyes.

"'Almost' is the key word. " Percy’s smile dropped. “What’s wrong?”

Annabeth glared at the mountains in her view. “You see that mountain?”

“There’s three of them, Annabeth.”

“The tallest one.”

“Yeah, so?” Percy asked. He raised his eyebrows. “You look pissed off.”

Annabeth sighed through her nose. “Of course I’m pissed off. That’s Mount Weather. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.”

He paused for a moment. “Well, fuck.”

~.~.~

Grover approached her, shaking his head. “Communication system is dead. The heat fried the wires. There’s no way to contact the Ark.”

“Least of our problems,” Annabeth replied, trying to map the best route to take in the forest. “We need to get to Mount Weather.”

“Whoa, a map. There a bar in town?” asked a boy, swaggering up to them. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Grover bit his lip. Annabeth knew he didn’t like confrontation, but he stepped forward anyway. “Leave us alone, maybe?”

Another guy who looked so similar to the other boy that they must have been brothers, which should have been impossible, pulled Grover away by his shirt. “Why don’t you leave him alone? He’s with us.”

“Relax,” said Grover, ripping his shirt away from the taller guy. “We’re just trying to figure out where we are.”

“We’re on the ground,” said another boy, walking up towards them. He had blond hair and the bluest eyes Annabeth had ever seen. She remembered him. Luke Castellan. “Isn’t that good enough for you?”

Grover looked at Luke with a mixture of wariness and uneasiness. He stepped forward. “We need to get to Mount Weather. It’s our first priority. Don’t you remember what the chancellor said?”

“Fuck the chancellor,” said Luke. “What, you think you’re in charge here?”

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and clenched her fists. “Do you think I give a shit who’s in charge here? We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the chancellor said so, but because those supplies are the only way we’re going to survive out here. It’s a twenty mile trek, so if we want to get there before dark, we have to leave right now.”

“Do we?” Luke asked. “I have a better idea. Why don’t _you_ find Mount Weather for us?”

“You’re not listening,” said Grover. His lower lip twitched once. “We all need to go.”

Another boy shoved Grover from behind. He almost fell but he regained his balance. The boy laughed. “Look, it’s the chancellor of Earth, everybody!”

“Good one, Ethan,” one person laughed.

Grover was not often angry, but now he glared at the other boy. “You think that’s funny?”

The other guy’s own stare was just as intimidating, even though he wore an eyepatch over his left eye. “No.”  He shoved Grover again, stepped on his foot, and kicked his ankle. Grover fell on his back, crunching dead leaves. “But that was.”

Annabeth stepped forward with the intent of intervening. God, she was going to kick Ethan’s ass so hard he would land on Mount Weather.

Luke pulled on her arm, trying to make her stay out of it.  Grover stood up again and Ethan raised his fists. Annabeth tried to elbow Luke in the stomach and freed herself just as Percy jumped down from the drop ship. He landed between Grover and Ethan. He met Ethan’s gaze steadily. “Guy’s got one leg. Give him a break.”

Ethan shifted uncomfortably. It was Annabeth, Percy, and Grover against the world. The way it had always been. It felt right, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t also horribly outnumbered. Three kids, one of them with an injured ankle, against at least twenty others? Yeah, didn’t look good from them.

Ethan must have figured that it wasn’t worth it and he turned. The crowd mostly dissipated, with Piper, Luke, and a few others still hanging around a few feet away.

Piper McLean ran up to them and winked at Percy. “Hey, spacewalker. Rescue me next.”

“I wouldn’t have thought I was your type,” he said, grinning at her.

Piper smirked. “You’re not.”

Percy cocked his head and Piper laughed.

“So can I join you guys to Mount Weather?” Piper asked.

“Sure,” said Annabeth. “We’ll need everyone we can to carry all that food, and Grover can’t come with his injury.”

Percy grabbed two other guys –the ones who looked like brothers. “You guys are coming too. What are your names?”

“Travis,” said the taller guy.

“Connor,” said the shorter guy.

They honestly could have passed for twins, Annabeth thought. Travis was maybe an inch or two taller than Connor, and they both had the same brown eyes and brown hair, the same splash of freckles over their noses. The only other difference Annabeth could see besides their height was Connor’s crooked teeth.

They seemed aware of everyone’s stares. Connor shifted his feet. “We’re brothers, not twins.”

“No one has a brother,” said Piper, frowning. Her brow was furrowed. “It’s illegal to have more than one child.”

“How do you think we got arrested?” Travis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Piper’s mouth formed an understanding little _o_ and she nodded wordlessly.

“Okay, so let’s get moving,” Percy suggested. He gave Grover a fist-bump. Annabeth noticed the little scar on the wrist transmitter, the one that the guards had placed on all of them

“Wait, did you try to take that off?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said. He shook his arm. “It’s been bothering me.”

“Well, don’t,” said Annabeth. “It transmits all your vital signs to the Ark. If you take it off, they’ll think you’re dead. And they won’t follow us down here in two months if they think everyone’s dying.”

Percy’s brow furrowed and he looked at his transmitter. Annabeth knew that he was thinking about his mother. “I won’t take it off.”

Of course. He loved his mother more than anything in the world. He wouldn’t dare do anything to make her think he was dead.

Annabeth nodded. “Then let’s go.” She turned to Grover. “We’ll be back tomorrow with the supplies.”

Percy was already entering the forest, followed by Travis and Connor. Annabeth and Piper fell into step beside one another.

Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek. She hoped they’d make it to Mount Weather before sundown. She kept walking, but the others would stop and smell the flowers –literally. Percy would get distracted and Piper would comment on how pretty the colors of the flowers were and Travis and Connor would look at rocks. Annabeth was getting impatient. They’d probably only walked a mile.

“ _Yes,_ the landscape is pretty _. Yes,_ the flowers smell nice, but we _need_ to get to Mount Weather,” Annabeth said through her teeth.

“Calm down, we’ll get there,” Piper said.

“We’ve never been on Earth before, Annabeth,” Percy said. “How can you just block all this out?”

“By remembering that there are a hundred mouths to feed, and we need to get that food,” she replied. “I get it, okay? Do you think I haven’t dreamed of finally being down here? It’s amazing. It’s completely amazing. But we have a mission.”

They all nodded.

“Okay then. Nineteen miles to go,” she said.

“Who wants to sing ’99 Bottles of Beer’?” Percy asked.

Annabeth, Connor, and Travis groaned. Piper and Percy started singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Piper and Percy friendship and casually mentioning how much Percy loves his mom. :)


	3. we're not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I got a bit of writer's block, and then I was busy, and then I was busy but decided to write anyway, and so yeah. :) I can't believe we're still technically on the first episode of the series --IF we were going to go by the show. I should probably just make one long chapter for each episode. You'll have to wait longer for updates, if that's the case, but it's what makes the most sense to me after this.

“72 bottles of beer on the wall, 72… bottles… of beer,” Piper kept singing. It was the second time through the song, and it was annoying as hell. Annabeth couldn’t believe that Piper and Percy were still singing. She would have given up halfway through the first run through. The two singers were getting out of breath though, as they all were. Climbing over boulders and stepping over fallen branches and just the general fatigue of walking was catching up to them. They still had several miles to walk before they got to Mount Weather, too. This sucked.

“71 bottles of beer on the wall,” Piper muttered.

Annabeth glanced at Piper. “Do you know any other songs?”

“I’m not singing any other songs,” Percy cut in.  

“Good, because you sound like a crow,” she said, then grinned. Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

Piper scratched her nose and thought for a moment. For that moment, the only sounds were birds chirping above them and leaves and twigs crunching under their feet. It wasn’t that Piper was a bad singer. She was really good, considering the only song Annabeth had ever heard her sing was 99 Bottles of Beer. Annabeth just felt as though the singing was drawing attention to their little group, as ridiculous an idea as it was. No other people lived on Earth other than, well, the one hundred now.

“Blue lips, blue veins. Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away,” Piper started to sing softly.

“Why’d you start at the chorus?” Annabeth asked.

Piper tugged on one of her braids and met her gaze, amused. “Are you going to let me sing, or are you going to complain about everything I do?”

Annabeth raised her hands and left Piper to her singing. Connor and Travis were humming along behind them.

Piper finished her song, but didn’t start another one.

“I’m thirsty,” said Piper.

Connor, Travis, and Percy echoed agreements. Annabeth was also thirsty, but the map hadn’t shown any bodies of water near them. The only drink they would have would be whatever they found on Mount Weather. They still had a couple more miles to go. Annabeth swallowed the saliva that her mouth was producing, though it wasn’t nearly enough.

“We’ll just have to tough it out, guys,” she said. She glanced at Percy, and then at Piper. “And you two shouldn’t have been singing so much.”

Percy shrugged. “It was just something to lift the mood.”

“We could have just, I don’t know, talked?”

“We can talk any time! When do we ever get to sing without being made fun of?”

Piper, who had been walking ahead while Annabeth and Percy bickered, stopped suddenly on some boulders. “Guys! Look over here!”

Annabeth turned to Piper just as she was removing her shirt. Her jeans were already off.

“Ho-ly shit,” Annabeth heard one of the Stoll brothers mutter under their breath. Annabeth elbowed him –whoever it was –in the stomach.

“What are you _doing_?” Annabeth asked.

Piper glanced back at her with a wide grin. “There’s a river here! We won’t be so thirsty in a couple minutes!” With that, she jumped off the boulders she’d been standing on, entering the water with a splash.

The four others ran to where Piper had been and looked down into the water, where Piper waited for them, hair dripping wet. “Come on in! The water’s fine!”

Percy was already taking off his shirt.

“Th-there’s not supposed to be a river here,” said Annabeth with some confusion.

Percy nudged her with his shoulder, reassuring, but also teasing. “Well, there is, so take off your damn clothes.”

Piper cupped her hands in the water and raised them up to her mouth as though she intended to drink it.

“No, that water might not be safe. You might get dysentery –” Annabeth said, before noticing that Travis and Connor were already taking huge gulps of the water. She groaned. This was a bit like babysitting four little kids. If Travis and Connor caught a bout of diarrhea, she’d definitely be saying ‘I told you so.’

Percy hadn’t joined the three in the water, staring off into the distance. His eyes grew, alarmed. “Guys, get out of the water.”

Annabeth looked to where his gaze was focused and saw the water rippling toward her friends. “Get out of the water!” she shrieked.

Piper didn’t even question it; she slid out of the water like a seal. Travis and Connor however, were looking around in confusion before Connor was suddenly dragged underwater.

“Connor!” Travis yelled and dove.

“You can’t swim,” Percy called after him. No person on the Ark could swim; it wasn’t like they had swimming pools. Travis didn’t seem to care.

“Piper,” said Annabeth, “throw that big rock into the water, maybe we can distract it.”

She frowned and kicked it down. There was a huge splash and the – _thing_ , monster, Annabeth didn’t even know what to call it, was distracted. It let go of Connor and he broke the surface, coughing and spluttering. Travis grabbed his younger brother and they both waded to shore. All of them were rather frazzled.

Percy looked disappointed that he hadn’t gotten to swim. Annabeth knew that had been his own dream of Earth–not just a bath, but enough water to swim in on Earth. He put his shirt back on and glanced at Annabeth with a small smile. “It’s probably for the best. You wanted to hurry up, didn’t you?”

~.~.~

They didn’t _quite_ hurry up. They decided to make camp there for the night, being that they were exhausted, Connor was injured, and at least there was a water source. Travis and Connor didn’t get dysentery after a couple of hours, so Annabeth decided that they might as well drink the water. They needed to get hydrated. Mount Weather would be there in the morning. They were very close, after all.

Annabeth and Percy were taking first watch, and it amazed her how the forest calmed at night. What doubly amazed her was that the fungus growing on the trees were bioluminescent, lighting the forest with soft blue-green.

“This is beautiful,” Percy breathed, keeping mind of Travis, Connor, and Piper who were all asleep.

Annabeth nodded. The soft glow of the fungus made her think of the nightlights she’d had as a child, afraid of the dark. It comforted her and made her grow sleepy. The sound of crickets didn’t help.

Percy leaned on the trunk of a tree and sighed. “Do you think my mom will be okay? Without me?”

“You’ve been locked up for three months, and you think about her now?” she asked.

Percy gave her a look that told her he thought about Sally Jackson each night. 

She offered an apologetic smile. “She’ll be down here with us before you know it.”

~.~.~

By the position of the sun, Annabeth could tell that it was about nine in the morning. They could get to Mount Weather soon. Travis, Connor, and Percy were making a rope to swing over the river on. Percy gave it a final tug and nodded at Annabeth, satisfied that it could hold their weight.

Travis pushed Connor out of the way. He’d called dibs on swinging first. Annabeth rolled her eyes. As long as they all got across, who cared who went first?

Travis tightened his grip on the rope and had a running start before he leaped off of the rocks. “Whoo!”

He landed on the shore hard on his shoulder, but he only flexed it and waved at them. “Hey Annabeth, it’s your turn!”

Percy grinned. “He’s right, Wise Girl. How about it?”

Annabeth let out an amused sigh through her nose and took the rope. Travis seemed to find a metal plate on the ground and was waving it in the air. “Mount Weather! Look guys! Mount Weather! We made it! We—”

He was cut off when a spear landed through his chest.

_“TRAVIS—”_ Connor screamed, before Piper covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him. They all dropped low to the ground, hiding from whomever it was that threw the spear.

Annabeth was shaking. She couldn’t believe it. They weren’t alone. There had been humans living here, before the Arkers sent the hundred down. _They weren’t alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't wait to write next chapter. :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
